IDBFD Mega-Expansion
IDBFD Mega-Expansion (Idaho Brony Fluttershy Division) Warning: '''The Following is apart of a Fan-Made Expansion by the Idaho Bronies. This Expansion makes the game much more Competitive, along with nearly doubling the content within BUCK: Legacy. This Expansion has a rough total of 154 Cards, with more being added occasionally throughout time. The Base game with ALL expansions is roughly 263 Cards to give rough idea. These counts are NOT including Spell List, Character Sheets, Info Cards, and other cards not in the base decks. '''For sake of Room and not typing out 154 different cards, Only a few cards will listed for each Section to give the idea of the expansion. Added Rules To ensure that everything stays competitive when needed, Couple rules were added to the game. They are optional, but tend to make the game more interesting. Hindering Hindering takes place at the same time as Declaring Support. Whenever the player is able to declare support to a fellow adventurer, the player may instead declare a hinder, giving their supportive strength to the enemy/creature fighting. Randomizer Players have the option of going 'Random' when choosing their character. This ruling still follows BUCK Priority, however, the player doing Random needs to do random for all three cards if they go about this route. Few exceptions to this rule however. If the player Gets a Race and Class that do not match1 1''Example: 'Gryphon: Cleric, They may redraw a new random Class, but must take the new class, even if its another magic based class. '''Character Creation Cards With every good expansion, new races, classes, and starter weapons were needed for more options to the players. To ensure that everything worked out alright in the end, some cards are just in for the fun, and may be excluded from the game from time to time, depending on how the players all feel. Rules such as exclusions are decided before game start. Races: Classes: Starter Weapons: Personal Goals Personal Goals (Green) are a new deck added to the game. These cards are optional to be used in the game, but they add a new aspect to the game. Each Player gains 1 Personal Goal. This goal is to be kept secret to the player. The player's goal is to be accomplished at some point in the game. A few exceptions due follow and are listed on the cards. If a Goal is completed2, the rewards for the goal are given immediately. At the end of a dungeon, any remaining player goals that are completed are revealed, and their rewards are distributed. Players who completed their goals get new goals, going in the new BUCK Priority. Players who did not complete their goals may turn their goals in, whether they reveal it or not, and take a new goal for the next dungeon. 2Please note some cards state: 'At the end of the dungeon'. This means the goal is not completed until dungeon completion. The following are some examples of Personal Goal Cards: Dungeons / Areas / Quest Of course, every adventurer expansion needs new exploration areas! There are different locations for every difficulty, with different fights and styles. Many of these are more for fun or to give a difficulty to the players as we traverse. As usual, BUCK picks location, from whether new or original, and the party will go. Nightmare Difficulty Every party reaches a point of completing the dungeons, but these new treasures just need to get some good blood on them. Well, Fear not! For those of you willing to travel to the lands beyond, Enter the Nightmare Realms and fight. Only giving Area, and Not bosses just to give idea of Area's. Dungeon (Events, Boons and Curses) Many Events and Curses exist in the base game. Though, As a group, not much was.. Group effecting. We fixed that. Heavily. We also felt like Magic was a bit powerful in the game, so we fixed that too. Sorry Magic Lovers <3 Group Curses Group Curses are curses applied to the Dungeon itself. These affect ALL players for the rest of the dungeon unless the card says otherwise. These can NOT be removed by normal means of Holy Water nor Dispel, as that would be too easy. Monsters, Items, Treasures This section is combined and fairly small, as the ruling of the cards stay pretty much the same, and are just new cards added to the mix. Monsters Monsters in the Dungeon deck have been added, adding two new types. Spirit Type, and Pirate Type. Often Pirate type will follow under Aqua type, but are their own mix. Spirit type often use what the players have in the game to gain power, such as +1 level for each magic level of every adventurer. This does include Bison's -1 magic rank. Items & Treasures Like Monsters, there were new cards added to the Items and Treasure Decks. These cards are nothing special as they do not add new rulings to the game, just are more for references within the group, or other cards that gave power to each other. The following are examples of new treasures/items that affect the new rules however.